


Brothers

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Shovel Talk, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Ward is patching up Danny after a fight.
Relationships: Ward Meachum & Danny Rand, background Luke Cage/Danny Rand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Brothers

Ward held Danny in his arms, as he woke up. It was confusing and unfamiliar. Danny had never been held by Ward this way. He wasn’t sure, if he had ever been held like this. Not that he was gonna complain about this now.

“What happened?”, Danny asked. Well, he tried to ask it. His throat was so dry, that it was nothing but a croak.

“You had a fight. Colleen found you in a dumpster. Claire already patched you up. You were out pretty long.”

Danny nodded, happy that Ward had guessed his question. For a moment, he wondered, if that was only because Ward was essentially his brother or if anyone could have guessed correctly.

Danny groaned and tried to get up. They were laying on a couch at Ward’s place. He could see that much now.

“Don’t.”

“‘m fine-”

“Bullshit.”, Ward wiggled slowly, so that Danny wasn’t in his arms anymore.

“I am!”

Ward shook his head and walked over towards his kitchen. He walked behind a pillar and while Danny couldn’t see him anymore, he heard the sound of water running. Danny ran his, still shaky, hands down his face, when he heard a pretty loud sound of betrayal from his stomach.

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh, now you have wishes? You really are spoiled.”, Ward singsang, as he came back with a big glass of water.

“Says you.”

Ward grinned and handed Danny the water. Danny greedily emptied the glass, when he pulled it away from his lips, he saw that Ward was watching him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you really okay?”

Danny shrugged and paid attention to his body, “I think, I am. and even if there’s something, it will be healed soon.”

“Good.Good.”, Ward nodded and looked at his hands.

“Something wrong with you? Are you hurt?”

Ward laughed and shook his head, “You really don’t get it, do you?”

Danny frowned, he wasn’t sure, what Ward was getting at, “Apparently not?”

“You scared me.”, Ward said and took a sip of a bottle with water he must have gotten for himself earlier, “You really scared me. A lot. I was so worried. Even after Claire said, that you’ll be okay. You are my brother. I love you.”

Danny swallowed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you but I’m fine. Really fine. And I love you too.”

Ward nodded, “Can you try to be more careful? I mean we are- I get, that you have to do that superhero stuff. And it’s important but-”

“I’m being as careful, as I can be. But I have Luke now, we do things together and he is invincible.”

“And strong.”

Danny blushed, “Yeah.”

“Handsome too.”

Danny was sure, that he blushed even harder now, even though it had felt impossible just moments later, “I guess.”

“So, whatever it is with you two-”

“We are partners.”, Danny said quickly, “Friends, just like- we are at the company.”

Ward laughed, “I’m sorry but from what I saw- from the way, you looked at Luke just a few days ago, I doubt that.”

Danny swallowed, “It’s not-”

“Look, I don’t care, what it is. I don’t even care, what it is going to be. I just- I just want to tell you, that-”, Ward paused apparently not sure, what to say at this exact moment. He bit his lip and swallowed.

“You don’t have to say that stuff-”

“No, no.”, Ward said quickly, “If it is something. Or if it turns into something. Luke has no right to treat you bad and he’d be lucky to have you.”

Danny grinned and shook his head, “I don’t know, what this will be okay? I think, there is something there, but-”

“Act on it. You are a catch, Luke is a catch. See, if it works.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t have expected this from you.”

Ward grinned and shook his head, “Why? Think, I’m some sort of homophobic asshole, that doesn’t want his brother to be happy.”

“No.”

Ward sat down and handed Danny his phone, “What then? He wrote you by the way.”

“Luke wrote?”

“Yeah.”

Danny looked at the screen not unlocking it yet, instead he put the phone aside and looked at Ward, “Have you told him, I’m okay yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, then he can wait.”, Danny said with a soft smile, “I’m hanging out with my brother right now.”

Ward laughed, “Oh, yeah. Me patching you up after you got beaten to a pulp sure sounds like quality time.”

“Well, Claire patched me up.”, Danny frowned, “Unless you lied about that, in which case, I’d be worried.”

“Nah. It was Claire.”

“Good.”

Ward put a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “Seriously, you can text Luke.”

“Later. We haven’t hung out like this in a while.”, Danny took Ward’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “Can we watch some old Disney movie together.”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“I don’t know, something, we used to watch as kids? I can barely remember any names.”, Danny shrugged.

“We’ll figure something out.”

“Do you have popcorn?”

“Do I look like a cinema.”

“No?”

Ward grinned, “But I do have popcorn. With cheese even.”

“Like the old days.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Iron Fist week day three: Family/Friendship :3


End file.
